Luna on Wry
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: Luna helps George recover from losing Fred in a most personal and delightful fashion. Along the way, she helps other couples find the same happiness.  George/Luna. Guest spectre Fred. M for a reason. Includes threesome and double penetration.


All recognizable characters and locations are the property of JK Rowling. Scholastic continues to ignore my pleas for a share of the royalties.

I roll over and look at George's handsome face, so relaxed in sleep. Not like it was when I first slept with him, over three months ago. Then it was creased with sorrow, streaked with tears, as he continued to mourn for his lost twin, Fred.

I snuggle my naked body tightly into his warm, strong form, my hands stroking the pale, freckled skin as his arms enfold me, but he doesn't awake. Some of his other girl friends are jealous that I've been with him ever since the funeral. However, tomorrow morning, or actually this morning now, I'm going back to finish my seventh year at Hogwarts, so he'll be available to them from now on.

I wonder sometimes even now after three months how I, Looney Lovegood, managed to end up as George Weasley's live-in lover, right after the war against Voldemort ended. I always liked George and his brother, Fred. They always made me laugh and never made fun of me. Well, not to my face. They would tease me, but it was always done with a smile and a twinkle in their eyes.

I could tell George was suffering more than he let anyone know, there at the funeral for his twin. I heard him refuse offers from both Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell to go with him to his shop and stay with him. His mother desperately wanted him to stay with the rest of the family at the Burrow, she even said that one of the girls could stay with him. This was an amazing concession on her part, according to Ginny, who said her mother had always told all her children, the twins especially, that there was to be (Ginny blushed at this point) 'No fornication under my roof!'

I asked her why she was blushing and her eyes slid over to Harry.

"Lucky girl!" I told her, hugging her.

"Luna!" she squealed. "Not so loud! We...we didn't actually do IT, but he slept in my bed with me last night. I just needed someone. But, Mum would never believe us."

"Not a word," I promised.

I walked over to George and wrapped my arms around him, telling him that he'd see his twin again, although it would probably be a long time coming.

Little did I know how soon it would be.

It struck me at that very moment, holding him tightly to my admittedly rather modest curves, that he was aroused by my presence. I had never had another man become aroused from my hugging him. Of course, I hadn't really hugged that many men.

I blushed at this point, then I looked into his eyes, then let them slip downwards towards our hips.

George Weasley actually blushed! I had never seen him, or Fred, blush in all the years I had known them.

"It's a nice offer, Luna," he mumbled. "I can't. I just need to be alone."

"The last thing you need is to be by yourself," I insisted rather forcefully.

"I don't need anyone," he said bluntly, pushing me away.

He said his goodbyes to his family and friends, then as he pulled his wand and concentrated on apparating, I grabbed hold of his right arm and side-alonged with him.

We appeared in the parlor of the flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, I had been here once before with Ginny last summer.

"Luna!" he snapped. "I said I want to be alone. Go away."

"What good will being alone do you?" I asked softly. "You've lost half of yourself, George. Half your soul. I'm not trying to replace it, I just want to let you know you're not alone."

"You're too young," he said. "If I wanted a shag, I'd have asked Angie or Katie."

"I know perfectly well that Fred..." (he winced at his twin's name) "...that Fred and you shared them, like you shared everything. You need something, or someone, that's just yours. Like me."

"I don't want you, Luna."

"Really?" I asked, unbuttoning my robe.

I don't know why I wanted him like I did. I was a virgin..., well, alright, not really. Fudge had sent a cadre of Heliopaths to assault me in my own bed the summer between my fourth and fifth years. I had never thought of myself as a seductress, or even that desirable sexually, but the bulge in George's trousers told me he that he did need a shag. And soon.

"Luna! Stop!"

"Do you really want me to?" I asked, unbuttoning my blouse and slipping it off.

"Alright!" he shouted.

The next thing I knew he pulled me into his bedroom and tossed me on the mattress, dropping his trousers and boxers.

I gulped a bit. He was quite large. Well, I guess he was. I'd only seen penises - alright, cocks - in pictures before.

Then, he simply flipped my skirt up, pulled the crotch of my knickers aside and thrust himself into me.

It hurt. It hurt quite a bit. I was surprised. I wasn't a virgin. Was he that big?

"OWW!" I cried.

He ignored me and kept thrusting into me very hard and fast, and within a minute or so he grunted and, I assume, ejaculated. I was still rather hurting and surprised so I wasn't really sure.

Cho Chang, when I overheard her talking once about having sex with Cedric, said that there were fireworks and music and her whole body shivered with pleasure.

Cho always did tend to exaggerate a bit. I just hurt.

"Satisfied?" George said with a cruel smile.

"If you are, I am," I answered. "I just want to make you feel better, George. If hurting me does that, then that's alright."

George began crying in earnest then, pulling me tightly to him and wailing, "I didn't mean to hurt you! Why are you here! Why are you doing this? I just want to be alone and...and die!"

"Why would you want to die? What would that accomplish other than making your mother and father and brothers and sister and all your friends even sadder? Hasn't there been enough death and sorrow this last year? George, you didn't have to be so rough. As I said, I just want to be something that you alone have possessed. You shared everything with Fred. Now, you've made love to me, something he never did. You can start living your own life now."

He cried more, long and loud, clinging to me almost desperately, like a drowning man holds on to a piece of flotsam. I did hope, though, that I was more than flotsam.

After an unknown amount of time he finally sat up and looked down at me.

"Luna, why? Why did you give yourself to me? I don't even know you that well. Good gods! There's blood! You were a virgin! Forgive me!"

"I couldn't have been a virgin," I told him. "Heliopaths raped me almost two years ago. I've told you why I want to stay with you. Please, let me stay."

He cried some more and I hugged and stroked him until we both finally fell sleep.

George woke me several times during the night, his body wracked with sobs. I simply pressed myself against him and whispered that it would be alright. He would then calm down and fall back to sleep in my arms. It was really the most beautiful feeling I had experienced to that point of my life.

Dawn came and I arose, careful not to disturb him. I stripped and went into the loo and bathed. The water turned pink and the pain between my legs subsided. Maybe the Heliopaths just made me think they raped me. Maybe they were actually Wrackspurts making me think they were Heliopaths raping me. I didn't know the Ministry could control Wrackspurts like they did Heliopaths. Then, again, maybe I

had dreamed the whole thing. My dreams often tended to be vivid and very realistic.

I walked back to the bedroom and George awoke, sitting up and staring at me.

"Luna, you...you, umm, well, you look pretty nice."

"Well, I'm clean and naked. If that makes me nice for you, I'll make sure that's the way I always am. As much as possible."

He pulled me into the bed and hugged me tightly. He was naked now, as well, and, well, excited.

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you," he said, a few tears leaking from his pretty brown eyes. "I wanted you to go. I wanted to be miserable. Alone and miserable. I feel like I...I've cheated somehow. I'm alive and he's not. You said it. We shared everything. Why didn't I share his death?"

"You have shared his death," I told him. "You've lost half of yourself. But, now it's time for that half to make its own way, to start its life anew. I'll help you, George, you know I will."

"Why? Why, Luna, why? Why you?"

"Why not me? I've told you. You needed something new. Something to call your very own."

"I don't want to own you," he insisted.

"Then, just let me be your most wonderful dream come true."

"Well," he leered, "my most wonderful dream involved Gwenog Jones and the entire Holyhead Harpies team in a hot tub."

"You've a pervert, George Weasley," I told him plainly.

"It's taken you all this time to figure that out?" he smirked.

He seized me again and I prepared for the pain, but he kissed me instead. The most amazing kiss I've ever had. I didn't know humans could do that with their tongue, only anteaters.

It got better as he moved from my mouth to my ear, then my jaw, then my neck and shoulders and, finally, my rather small breasts. Don't get me wrong, I'm perfectly happy with my body. And that morning, so was George.

If my breasts were happy after his ministrations, my vagina - alright, pussy - was absolutely delighted. Again, his tongue reached places I had trouble reaching with my fingers. His fingers reached places I didn't even realize I had. His lips did things that my own fingers could never do.

Then, suddenly, he was inside me again. This time there was only the merest twinge of pain as I felt myself most pleasantly stretched and filled. He began slow, rhythmic movements and my body responded, pushing my hips up to meet his as my thighs caressed his hips.

"Luna, Luna," he whispered. My name sounded musical from his lips.

My stomach began to tighten, so did my thighs. My entire lower half felt like it was coiling up, tighter and tighter, like an overwound watch spring. Could this be it? What all the other girls in the dorm talked about. Dreamed about.

A couple minutes later and I suddenly realized Cho had not been exaggerating in the least.

Nothing I had read or heard or even dreamed had prepared me for the bliss that my first real orgasm sent pulsing through my body. I've tried to describe it to people, but I just don't have the vocabulary. I asked Hermione once for some more descriptive words once and she just turned red.

Heliopaths, I guess.

Whatever was happening to me obviously pleased George as well. This time I felt his climax as well, all warm and wet inside me as his penis - cock - twitched and throbbed deep inside me as he came.

We held each other tightly in the afterglow, George rolling me over so I was on top of him. My vagina - pussy, that is - was still pulsing around him. He felt very different in me this way, so I sat up and so did his 'little George.'

"Ready for more?" I asked.

"You're going to kill me, Luna."

"Why would I do that?" I said, and since he felt so nice there inside me, I flexed my muscles down there.

He groaned. I did it again and he groaned some more. His eyes actually rolled back in their sockets.

"Did that hurt?"

He shook his head so I did it some more.

"Please, Luna," he croaked. Yes, actually croaked. "Just...just fuck me, will you? Please!"

I started moving up and down on him, still flexing myself. He gurgled and panted, so I assumed I was doing everything alright.

It felt much different, me on top. His penis - cock - stroked me in different places. Very interesting places. I was rather surprised when I came, it was much quicker than before.

He made a few strangled gasps, then grabbed my hips and actually bounced me up and down along his length - cock. It was very erotic, my cheeks made such a pleasant sound slapping into his thighs.

I felt a virtual explosion of warmth inside me and, I was very pleasantly surprised, I had another orgasm. Most of the girls at school complained they rarely had more than one, if that many.

Except Cho, of course, who tended to exaggerate.

George looked close to going into a coma, so I stopped bouncing and slowly let my vagina - pussy - cease its fluttering.

"I'm dead," George moaned.

"You'd best not be," I warned him. "Your family would never forgive me."

"You've saved me, Luna. Restored me. I...I can't begin to thank you."

"I don't need your thanks," I told him. "I didn't do it for thanks. I did it because I felt for you. I know what it's like to lose someone so close to you. True, Fred was closer to you than I was to my mother, but you two had more time together."

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" he asked, his expression rather wistful.

"As often as you like. I'm staying with you until school starts again."

"You are?" he gasped.

"Don't you want me to?"

"Why do women always ask questions like that!" he yelled. "Yes, I'd love to have you stay with me, Luna. But, well, it just doesn't seem right."

"This is your place, not the Burrow. You can fornicate to your heart's content here."

"With you?" A very naughty grin split his face.

"That was my plan. I need to go home for a little while, get some things, tell Daddy where I'll be. I'll be back tonight."

Daddy was a little perturbed at me, but he finally said that it was alright and to leave if anything felt wrong.

George seemed quite surprised when I walked back into the shop that evening, my luggage shrunk into my backpack.

"You came back!"

"I said I would," I reminded him. "Would you like to shag?"

"We don't close for two more hours."

"What do you have a staff for?"

Five minutes later we were naked in his bed, fornicating our little hearts out. And other parts of our anatomy. I came to the conclusion that evening that sex - shagging - was a truly wonderful way to spend time with someone. Especially someone you liked and who liked you back. At least, I think he did.

"How often should we do this?" I asked as we had a light supper.

"What, shag?"

Yes, shag. Is ten times a day too much?"

He got rather pale and choked a bit.

"Do I need to do an _Anapneo_?"

"Ten times! Luna, I'm only human!"

"So am I," I reminded him.

"Umm, it just takes guys a while to, ahh, recover, Luna," he said, blushing for the second time since I've know him. "We'll do it as often as possible, I promise."

I smiled and then he asked, "Luna, why? Why are you really doing this for me? I don't want to hurt you. You can just be my friend. We...we don't have to have the sex."

"Well, are you happier with the sex?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Of course, but, really, Luna. Don't you feel, well, used?"

"OH, I feel very well used, you'd better believe it!"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes again.

"I meant, dammit, I meant I feel bad, like I'm just using you for sex."

"I don't expect you to fall in love with me, George, or marry me or anything like that. Just treat me nicely."

"I do love you, I know that now." He said, squeezing my hand.

"That's sweet, but it's not necessary," I assured him. "Oh, I love you, too, but, well, not the 'marry me, marry me' sort of love. More like I'm very comfortable with you. I feel safe, precious, desired when I'm with you."

He sighed and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. That's all I really wanted to do for him. Help him find peace and closure.

A couple weeks passed. We were averaging four shags a day, sometimes five if we had time to do it during lunch break. George still got depressed at times. He often had bad dreams. I just held him until he was at peace.

I was quite happy. I know George thought he was using me, but he wasn't, not the way he thought. Something in me by this time told me that I had made the right choice in giving myself to him as freely as I had. I was something that was his, his alone.

I admit I was surprised at myself. I hadn't really thought about a relationship with a wizard all that much. The only wizard I knew well at all was Harry, and while we had more in common than most people realized, I never thought of him as a sexual partner.

What, never?

Well, alright, hardly ever.

He and Ginny visited the shop one afternoon about three weeks after the funeral and I pulled Ginny upstairs with me while Harry talked with George.

"I haven't seen much of you, Luna," she said. "In fact, I haven't seen you since the funeral. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I've been sleeping with your brother since the funeral," I told her.

Ginny suddenly went pale as a ghost, then turned as red as her hair.

"Sleep...sleep...sleeping with George?"

"Well, yes, of course, George. Bill's married, Ron's with Hermione, Charlie's in Romania and I don't really know Percy well enough to sleep with him."

"I'm going to Bat Bogey the bastard!" Ginny swore.

"Why?"

"For...for using you like this!"

"He's not using me, Ginny," I assured her. "It occurred to me at the funeral that Fred and George shared everything, even girlfriends. I'm something that is just his alone. It's what he needed. Can't you tell how much better he is?"

Ginny looked at me strangely, then sighed.

"He does look and sound so much better, that's true. But, Luna, why?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do," I told her. "It's been a lot of fun, too! We shagged SIX times yesterday!"

Ginny turned red again. I needed to learn a spell to keep Heliopaths away.

"SIX?"

"Well, yes. How many times have you and Harry done it in one day?"

"We haven't done it at all!"

"Why not?"

"Because...because...because..." I never knew Ginny stammered.

"I think Harry could use some tender loving after all he's done for everyone, don't you?" I asked. "If you can't, maybe I could work him in during lunch one day."

Ginny just stared at me for several long moments.

"You...you keep away from my Harry, you...you scarlet woman, you!"

"Oh, I wouldn't keep him, Ginny, honest. Why haven't you two done it? Don't you love him?"

"Of course I do," she said, tears starting down her cheeks. "You love George?"

"Well, yes, but not like you love Harry. What's stopping you?"

"Well, you know Harry," Ginny sighed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Noble to a fault, the prat."

"Just drag him into your room and shag his lips loose," I suggested.

"My mother would kill him."

"She'd never kill the 'savior' of the Wizarding World," I told her. "Besides, your mother loves him like another son. It's so obvious."

Ginny shivered and got a most unusual look on her face.

"Oh, Luna, how deliciously sinful. Shagging my own brother!"

"I'm shagging your brother," I reminded her.

"Not my REAL brother. You're right. Damn it all, he deserves it! I deserve it! WE deserve it!"

"If he's as big as George, it'll hurt some."

"LUNA! How the bloody hell am I supposed to know how big George is? Or Harry is, for that matter?"

I held my hands apart. "Well, George is this long when he's hard. You know Harry has to be hard for this to work, right?"

Ginny's mouth worked silently so I continued.

"Make sure he kisses you a lot, all over. Especially inside your vagina, umm, pussy. George's tongue can find the most..."

"LUNA!" Ginny screamed. "I don't need to hear any more about my pervert brother!"

"How does loving me make George a pervert?"

Ginny just stared at me again.

"Do it, Ginny," I urged her. "Voldemort's gone. Love saved Harry as a baby. My love seems to be restoring George. Shouldn't your love do the same for Harry? I can tell that what he saw and did this last year has hurt him, caused him true pain. He'll never ask you for your love, Ginny, you know that. You have to give it to him. Unconditionally."

Ginny fell into my arms and cried. I decided to kiss her, though not quite like I kiss George.

Once she recovered from her tears - and the kiss, which she actually returned before she realized who it was kissing her - her face took on a determined look.

"I'm going to love him until he screams for mercy! Then, love him some more!"

She raced down the steps and pulled Harry along with her out of the shop.

"Why'd Gin leave so quick?" George asked.

"She's taking Harry back to the Burrow and she's going to shag him senseless."

"She's WHAT! Not my baby sister! She's underage. I'm apparating home now and heading this off!"

"I'm underage too, George. Shall I come along and tell your mother about us?"

George fainted for some reason.

"Under...under...where am..." George mumbled as I restored him to consciousness.

"I haven't worn underwear in weeks, George," I reminded him. I didn't see any point since all George did was take it off me five and six times a day . "Come on, let's have our pre-dinner shag."

Later on that evening, after our bedtime shag, I confessed to George that I was not underage.

"I didn't want you getting Bat Bogeyed, George. Ginny may not be of age on the calendar, but you know she's just what Harry needs. Just like you need me."

"I damn near soiled me pants, Luna, when you told me you were underage," he grumbled.

"Would it really matter?"

He looked at me and put on that evil grin I so love.

"It would have made it all the more exciting," he purred.

"Well, if that's the case, you can continue to assume I'm underage. How young would you like me to be?"

"Just be you, Luna, that's all I want or need," he said, making my eyes misty.

Harry and Ginny returned a few days later. Harry's face had the same grin that had been plastered on George's since I had moved in. George growled a bit at him for 'despoiling' his baby sister, but Ginny pointed her wand at him and threatened, "I can make bats come out of your arse, too, you know!"

George had fewer nightmares and fewer depressed periods the next couple of weeks. We shagged often, it never got old or boring. I do admit I was surprised at just how much I enjoyed the physical act of intercourse - shagging. Ginny came in one day and we sort of compared notes, just in general. She confessed she really enjoyed shagging as well.

"And Harry is just ecstatic," she sighed. "He's never been happier. He says he wants to marry me right away and start a family once I'm out of school, but I thought I'd like to play Quidditch for a while. What should I do, do you think?"

"Play for the Harpies first," I advised her. "Just make it you and Harry for a few years."

"Well, that would be fun," she agreed. "Any reason why it has to be the Harpies?"

I told her about George's 'most wonderful dream.' She screamed at me for some reason.

When I mentioned her reaction to George that night, he just got the evil grin again and we did it in the bathtub.

Ron and Hermione came in a couple days later. I pulled Hermione upstairs and asked her if she knew any synonyms for the 'most fantastic orgasm ever.' She turned red.

"I'm sorry, I haven't found a spell to keep the Heliopaths away," I apologized. "So, how did you describe your first orgasm with Ron?"

"I, Ron, me, we, us, we...we haven't done anything like that!" Hermione was usually so articulate.

"Why not? I know you love each other. Don't you?"

"Well, of course. But, you don't have to have intercourse to prove that," she said.

"Well, it's more fun than not having it," I told her.

"I wasn't raised like that," she said. "Muggles are different."

"You're a witch, remember Hermione?" I reminded her. "You're one of the reasons that Harry was able to defeat Voldemort. You and Ron. You certainly deserve to be as happy as Harry and Ginny. And me and George."

"You and George? What about you and George?"

"Oh, I've been shagging him since the day of the funeral. Ginny never told you? I guess maybe she's been too busy shagging Harry for a couple of weeks now. Haven't you noticed how much happier Harry's been? And Ginny? And George?"

She made a few more inarticulate noises.

"And I'm positively euphoric! So, what are some good synonyms for fantastic orgasm?"

"Ask me in a few days," Hermione said, getting up and dragging Ron out of the shop.

Ron and Hermione returned a week later, Ron with the smile and Hermione with several interesting and descriptive synonyms for fantastic orgasm. I didn't even think she knew some of those words.

The summer moved on. George had fewer and fewer nightmares and depressed periods as we had more and more sex. I never thought that I would enjoy sex so much, but George was quite masterful at it, or so I assumed, since I hadn't had any other partners. I don't honestly know how anyone else could make my body and soul any happier, though.

Percy and his new girlfriend, Audrey, visited once. I gave Audrey the same talk I had Ginny and Hermione and she dragged Percy out of the shop rather abruptly. And, sure enough, a week later they returned - Percy smiling and Audrey gushing to me about fantastic orgasms. She had quite a vocabulary as well.

Hermione and Ron and Harry and Ginny came over one day for dinner. While the guys drank and talked about whatever it was guys talk about - girls, I suppose - Hermione and Ginny and I talked about what girls talk about - guys.

At least we did until Ginny reminded us with a rather disgusted expression that Hermione and I were talking about her BROTHERS.

"I don't really need to know all this, you realize that," she grumbled.

"Well, tell us all about Harry," I suggested. "Neither Hermione nor I know anything about how good he is in bed."

Ginny proceeded to describe Harry's amatory performance in great and rather lurid detail. I was so enamored that I opined to her that I might have to try Harry for myself.

"Me, too!" Hermione squealed.

"If either of you two get within ten feet of Harry and a bed," Ginny growled, " I'll hex your legs together. Permanently!"

Things became rather placid and routine. Well, all except the sex, of course. That was NEVER routine. George and I shagged often and noisily. I REALLY loved shagging now. Ginny and Hermione would visit with their smiling lovers. Us three girls would exchange information about our frequent and noisy sex while the guys drank Firewhiskey. Harry and Ron confessed they both REALLY loved shagging now as well.

Ron and George would sometimes growl a bit at Harry, since the person he loved shagging so much was their 'baby' sister, but a mere flourish of Ginny's wand was usually enough to make them back off. Her Bat Bogey hex was truly awesome.

Mid-August arrived and I reflected, as I made an early morning loo visit, that my summer with George was just about over. As I was returning to the bedroom, I heard someone call me.

I turned and saw what appeared to be a rather blurry George. I hadn't been drinking so I had no idea why George was blurry. Maybe he had tried one of his inventions and it had gone awry.

"George?"

"No, I'm Fred," the figure answered.

"Not to be rude," I answered, "but, aren't you dead?"

"How kind of you to remind me," the blur replied.

"Well, it's a fact of life, or, well, death, in your case, I guess."

"Aren't you even curious as to why I'm here," the blur asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Well, ghosts normally haunt a location because they've left something undone. Is there anything I can do for you to help you find, well, peace?"

"You've certainly done a good job helping my brother find peace," Fred said. "And I appreciate that."

"Oh, you're welcome," I blushed. Damned Heliopaths. "It was the least I could do. And, well, I've had a lot of fun doing it, too!"

"Yes, so I've observed," Fred observed, smirking. "You two have fun several times a day. Rather loudly, too."

"Pervert!"

"We are brothers," Fred smirked again.

"Perverted brothers, yes," I stated rather firmly. "What do you want, Fred?"

"You."

"I'm George's, that's the whole point," I said. "I'm something that's his alone."

"We shared everything in life. Is it too much to ask that I can share this last thing so I can finally be at peace?"

Arguing with a ghost? This was bit weird, even for me.

"How will you even do it?" I asked.

As I stared at blurry Fred, he unzipped his fly and a very unblurry erection popped out.

"How do you do that?"

"Just redistribute my ectoplasm."

"This is getting too weird, even for me," I protested.

"Please," blurry Fred begged.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, slip a pillow under his arse and then just mount good, old George. Lie down flat on him and make sure that pretty bum of yours is up in the air. Oh, and put some lubricant in back."

"You're horrible. What circle of Hell are you destined for?"

"Tenth."

"There's only nine," I reminded blurry Fred.

"The powers that be created a new one, just for me."

He actually sounded proud.

"I don't want you to suffer, Fred, not like that."

"I'm joking, Luna," blurry Fred said. "I have no idea where I'm going. I've been hanging around here since the battle. I don't have much more time."

"But I promised George..."

"He won't see me. Ghosts can decide who sees them. Please, Luna."

"Why me?" I asked.

"George and I used to talk about how to get you into our mutual bed."

"You didn't?"

"Yes, we did, Luna. We knew under that quirky, but beautiful personality of yours, lurked the soul of a truly adventuresome lover."

I blushed all over. Damned Heliopaths. Was it really true?

"Really?"

"Really, Luna. Don't you feel it?"

I guess I did. With all the other emotions and feelings that had been awakened in me over the last year, why should I be surprised that one of them was the fact that I really enjoyed sex. I admit it, I had fantasized a little about having another man in bed with me and George, even another woman. But, a ghost?

"Are you sure you can do this, Fred?"

"I want to try. Please, Luna. Watching you and George make love, it's so beautiful, so erotic. If you asked him for his honest opinion, he'd tell you that you're the finest lover ever. I can tell, he's never been happier. I really thank you for that, Luna, I do. I want that with you, too. At least this one time."

"Alright," I agreed, still wondering if this wasn't just an extremely realistic and erotic dream.

I went into the bedroom, pulled the nice, scented lubricant from the bedside table and, well, 'greased' myself up.

George and I had done back-door sex a few times. It was alright, but I much preferred it in my traditional opening. I have to admit, though, the thought of having both sides of me filled at the same time was rather exciting.

I stuck the pillow under George and put my mouth on his flaccid organ - cock - and began my routine of driving him close to the edge with my mouth before mounting him. I had also discovered that I very much enjoyed oral sex. George told me I should, since I was so good at.

As with anything dealing with sex, George was the first man I had fellated. The first time was rather messy, but I soon got the hang of it and found I very much enjoyed George's taste.

I asked him if all wizards tasted as good as him. He slapped my bottom and said how the bloody hell should he know. He'd never sucked anyone's cock. I asked him why not and he slapped my bum again! I discovered that night that I enjoyed being spanked, as well.

Once George was moaning pleasantly, I mounted him and slowly engulfed him inside me. I very much liked how he felt in me, so nice and large and long. My vagina - pussy - just tingled with pleasure as I started rocking on him, then laid down atop him, letting my legs drop to his sides and my bum elevate.

I felt something poking at my arse and then,

"FRED!" I cried as he pushed into my arse all the way. He was as big as George.

"I'm George," George groaned from underneath me.

"I know," I assured him.

It took blurry Fred a minute or two to find our rhythm, but soon his penis - cock - slid up my rear as my vagina - pussy, hell, alright, cunt - slipped down along George's cock - dick, prick, meat, sausage. I was beginning to lose it.

I was losing it. I figured it would be erotic, but erotic didn't begin to describe the feelings that having two lovers inside me at the same time evoked.

"Oh, Merlin's balls," I whimpered as blurry Fred's very mortal penis - cock - pounded into my backside. "Fred! Yes!"

"I'm George," George insisted.

"I know!" I told him.

"Gods and demons," George panted. "How are you doing this Luna?"

"Doing what?" I gasped.

"Do you have that dildo up your arse? It feels like there's another guy inside you."

"How would you KNOW?" I screamed as they both drove into me as deeply as possible.

"Er, Fred and I shared Angie. And Katie. And Alicia. And..."

"I get your drift, George! Oh, Mother of Merlin! Yes!" They both pounded into me.

"So, how are you doing it?" George asked again.

"Oh, shut up!" I cried, locking my lips onto his and fucking his tongue with mine in time with his cock in my cunt and Fred's up my arse.

I came at that point. Very, very hard. Then I came again. And again. And again.

Finally, George moaned, sped up and blurry Fred's ghostly cock did the same. I screamed as I felt George's wonderful warmth spilling into me as he throbbed and twitched deep inside me. I felt Fred twitch as well, and a similar warmth spread inside me once again.

I had never expected that ghosts could actually, well, actually orgasm, alright, come.

"Wonderful," George murmured.

"Beautiful, brilliant," blurry Fred whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, Fred. Thank you, George," I mumbled.

"I'm George."

"I'm Fred."

"I know, I know," I moaned, falling asleep on top of George.

I woke up a couple hours later, rather sore and in desperate need of a pee. I went to the loo, relieved myself and relaxed in the tub, softly rubbing my somewhat abused openings.

"Luna," blurry Fred said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." What else could I say.

"No," Fred said, his voice soft and tender. "Really, thank you, Luna. I've only a few minutes left here now. I'm at peace, there's nothing else here for me in this plane anymore. And, you've saved my brother. He was seriously thinking of ending his own life before you gave yourself to him. I know he was. I was with him all the time since I died, but it was only in the last day or so I figured out how to become corporeal so I could, er, thank you in person, as it were."

"Well," I admitted, "it's not as if I haven't enjoyed it, too."

"Are you two going to continue?" blurry Fred asked, becoming blurrier.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? You're good together. You really are."

"I just needed to be his until he found other reasons for living again. He has. He's very happy now. Truly, other than the fantastic sex, we don't have a lot in common."

"More than you think," even blurrier Fred said. "Have a full, wonderful, love-filled life, Luna. Please, promise me you will and I'll truly be at peace."

"I promise. Kiss me before you go?" I asked.

His lips ghosted across mine and then he was gone. Was he ever really here?

Well, my arse was convinced he had been, no doubt about that!

That was two weeks ago, and now I'm having one last shag with George. He's riding me hard and fast, both of us crying and kissing and holding each other as tight as we can.

I scream as I come, then I scream and come again as George spills into me, so warm and wonderful.

We dress, I get all my school clothes and books and things together, put them in my trunk and shrink it.

He goes with me to King's Cross. His parents are there saying goodby to Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. They're all coming back to school.

Molly and Arthur are polite to me, but I can tell they honestly have no idea what to say to me.

They never visited the shop while I was there. I only went to the Burrow with George for dinner twice the whole summer. Very awkward evenings. Not helped by the fact that while George and I were in the parlor making conversation with his parents, his brother and sister were upstairs unabashedly and noisily having sex with their respective lovers.

"No fornication, eh?" George had smirked.

His parents just blushed and we talked about great Auntie Muriel.

Finally, Molly enfolds me one of her famous, bone-crushing hugs, murmuring, "Thank you for saving my son."

That's all she says, but it's all she needs to say. I kiss her cheek, kiss Arthur's as well, give George a final, long, lingering kiss goodbye to the smirks and stares of the other bystanders.

As I enter the train I see Angelina walk up to George, take his hand in hers and they walk out of the station together.

I heave a sigh, but I know it's for the best.

I look into a compartment and see Harry, with Ginny in his lap, and Ron, with Hermione in his. They're all kissing and the guys' hands are nowhere to be seen.

I look in the next compartment and see Neville, all alone.

I enter, put my trunk in the overhead bin and sit next to him. He moves over towards the wall and I slide over as well, as closely as I can.

"Hi...Hi, Luna," he finally mumbles.

"Hello, Neville. I didn't see you all summer. Just at Fred's funeral."

"I didn't much feel like seeing anyone. My Gran had to force me to go back to school. I'm not sure I'll be able to do anything there. All I can see are all my friends, dead and dying in the Great Hall."

"I'll be a school, Neville. And I'll make sure that you realize that I'm alive. And that you are, too. I promise."

"Umm, thanks?"

"How about a tour of the greenhouses, before the welcoming feast?" I suggest.

"You've been in the greenhouses," he reminds me.

"Not alone with you, I haven't."

He shivers a little, but I do believe he's beginning to understand.

I hope he's as understanding as George was.

He will be, if I have anything to say about it.


End file.
